ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Mittens
Mittens (whose real name is Mithrades, but no-one ever calls him that) is an agent in the Department of Improbabilities. He is written by EileenAlphabet, who got Permission for him on the 1st of July, 2011. Agent Profile Background Mittens started out as a servant to one of the main characters in his home continuum and was later given a much greater role in the story. In 2010 Mittens also took part in the yearly Christmas crackfic that the author writes with her friends. However, during the editing process it was deemed that he wasn't working out as well as hoped—it wasn't his fault, he's just a quiet character and he was totally overshadowed by the two huge egos that are the main characters—and his role was cut back. Like the RMC, he then either fell or jumped through a plothole to the PPC, and is hoping to do better here. He occasionally returns to his home continuum to star in crossovers and one-shots and in 2011 he again had a role in the Christmas crackfic. Mittens thinks that being in the PPC is the bee's knees, which should give some idea about just how awful Hell is. He especially likes that he is able to own things, without other people trying to take them from him. He likes minis and they tend to like him back. When not on missions he likes to curl up with a good book, a mini, and a cup of cocoa moo or tea, preferably chai. Since Mittens was created under one of the militant demon princes, he has received extensive training, both theoretical and practical, in fighting and the use of weapons. He will most often be the one who plans and plays the biggest role in taking down the Stus and killing them in a creative way. Appearance Mittens is of average height and slightly built. He has tousled blond hair and grey eyes and an ordinary-looking face. Back when he was issued his body, the look was supposed to make it easy for him to blend in, and it does so, to the point where it is a small ability. People tend to overlook him, even without the SEP field, and they quickly forget seeing him; and if they don't, they still have a hard time describing or recognizing him. Personality Mittens is quiet and introverted. He doesn't try to make other friends than the RMC, believing that any kind of attention is, at least potentially, a bad thing. He looks at the RMC as something between a older brother and a superior officer and respects it to the point where he is almost afraid of it. He very, very rarely contradicts it, so every time the RMC wants his point of view, it has to ask for it. He is, however, genuinely fond of it and will not tolerate any kind of insult against it. Because of a combination of lack of experience and inheriting a trait from his author, he is easily squicked out by any kind of sexual content. The RMC takes this into consideration and tries to steer them clear of any such scenes, unless there are serious canon breaches involved. It is an unspoken arrangement and Mittens returns the favour by handling the torching of large areas alone. List of Minis * Mini-Reapers: Galliefrey and Toclafaine. * Mini-Aragogs: Jane, oblivate, Virginia, Promfrey, Creevy, Ronikuns and Harold * Mini-Darkspawn: Gray, Sir Jory, Hightever, Crow, Leilana, Gregoir, gunlock, Anitivian, Antivian's, Zav, Lylium, Antivain, and Riorden. * Helping hands: sarahm, Sara and Ambrosias * Mini-Balrogs: Riverdendell, Middle Earth, Dwarrodelf, Thrandullion and Morodr * Mini-Dragon: Paraval * Mini-Hound: LeStrade * Mini-hellhounds: Winchster, Burdafromniam, Centenial, Sylvainia and Constence Note: If you recognise one of the minis as actually belonging to someone else, please get in touch so that agents can return it to its rightful keeper. Mission Reports Home: RC #170 Partnered with the Radioactive Moss Creature * 'Better Than Revenge', a.k.a. 'The First Mission' (Harry Potter x Doctor Who) ** Agent Mittens and the RMC take on their first fic. * Interlude 01 - 'Makes-Things' ** In which we see that the agents haven't been keeping up on the latest events in HQ. * 'Beyond and Above', a.k.a. 'The Great Mini Rescue' (Dragon Age: Origins) * Interlude 02 - 'The Cafeteria' * 'The Making of a Queen', a.k.a. 'The raison d’être' (Labyrinth x Harry Potter) * 'The Great Escape', a.k.a. 'Mission One Point Five' (Torchwood x Harry Potter) * 'Through Anothers Eyes', a.k.a. 'Enter the Newbies' (Lord of the Rings) ** Training mission with Saxo Cruore and James Vulpes. * 'The Vampire, The Ice Queen and The Wardrobe', a.k.a. 'Enter the Ficionary' (Narnia x Twilight) ** Featuring Saxo and James. * 'The Strange Life of Isabella Holmes' (Sherlock x Twilight) ** Collaborative mission with Eledhwen Elerossiel and Christianne Shieh. * Epilogue 01 - 'Sparklewolves and Scrabble' * 'Daughter Of A Winchester' a.k. a. 'Saving Canons, Hunting Sues' (Supernatural) * Interlude 03 - 'The Reannual' * 'Ski Trip' a.k.a. 'Much Improbable Such Random Wow' (Supernatural) * Epilogue 02 - 'The Nursery' Other Appearances * Has a singing part in 'Kill off the Mary Sue' * Has a singing part in 'It Feels Like Christmas' Sources Original agent profile posted with Permission request. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Department of Improbabilities